Misunderstood
by FishsticksAndCustard
Summary: Spencer and Toby haven't seen each other in almost three years. What's the reason for this? And what has Spencer been keeping from Toby during their time apart?
1. Flashing Lights

It had been almost three years since I'd seen him. I honestly never expected to see him again, but I guess coming back to Rosewood meant that was inevitable.

I was driving back to my apartment when I got caught at a red light. Looking to my left, I spotted someone in all black on a motorcycle. Without being able to control it, my mind ventured to him. Toby. I silently laughed at myself. _It's been three years, I need to get a grip._ I scanned my left again, not really sure why. This time was different. The person on the bike glanced my way, looked back in front of him, then immediately did a double take. I looked back to the road in front of me. The light was green. I put pressure on the gas pedal and my car lurched forward.

I was five minutes away from my apartment, when I started thinking about the man on the motorcycle again. It was just so weird. The way he jerked his head back to get a second look...No. It couldn't be. No way.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was completely wrong.

Arriving at my apartment building, I found a parking space and got out of my car. I had just locked the car and was walking towards the door when a flash of light caught my eye. I flinched toward it simultaneously seeing the motorcycle, which was reflecting the light that had caused me to flinch. The only thing missing was the motorcycle's rider.

I instantly scanned my surroundings looking for the person. Just a bunch of empty parking lot spaces...

I jumped when I found him standing directly behind me just staring at me. I couldn't see his face, due to the fact that he had left his helmet on.

I did what I think any rational person would've done and started to sprint toward the building's doors. I think I heard the person try to yell something, but it was muffled by his helmet.

_I don't know this guy. Why is he following me?_ I tried to focus on not tripping on anything. I could hear his footsteps crashing behind me. I knew I wasn't fast enough. He was going to catch me, and I recalled from my earlier scan of my surroundings, that there was not a person in sight. _Great._

I was now less than one hundred feet from the door. Why had I parked so far? I really should-

I never completed that thought, because at that moment I felt a strong grip wrap around my arm. At his touch it felt like sparks we're igniting all throughout my body. I instantly recognized the feeling. The grip on my arm lessened as I turned around. The figure quickly scrambled to take his helmet off, but I didn't need to see his face to know who was standing before me. I would know that feeling anywhere. It was Toby.

I felt a huge lump well up in my throat, and I started to breathe in and out faster and faster. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to pass out. I looked up and for the first time in almost three years, I saw his blue eyes...I almost spilled everything I had worked so hard to keep from him but, I sensed myself melting at the sight of him, and knew I had to pull it together. I wasn't going to fall for him all over again, especially considering what he had put me through. I had to stay calm. I breathed deep breaths in and out, in and out...

He was staring at me like I'd never seen before. It was a stare of complete and utter shock. He looked at me as if he were attempting to memorize every single part of me to put away for safe-keeping. When his hands came up to cover his mouth, I noticed they were trembling. Then I noticed his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't believe the way he was reacting. I was not expecting this. _Was he crying?_

He started to speak but only managed a choked sob at first. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Spencer. Where have you been," he said, his voice cracking. There was an edge to his tone. If it had been anyone else they most likely wouldn't have caught it. But this was me, and I know Toby almost as well as I know myself...Or I used to think I did.

"Around," I replied. Lifting my chin a little higher. I would not let him get to me. I didn't want to give him any hints as to where I'd been, or what I'd been doing in the last almost three years.

"Around?! You fell off the grid for THREE YEARS," he screamed. "I looked everywhere for you. How could leave me," his voice cracked again. He hardly ever yelled at me. I hated it when he did.

"_Almost_ three years," I corrected. He was good at this. During the last almost three years, I had recalled all the times we spent together, and marveled at how well he could fake his feelings. I however didn't realize how exceptionally good he was until now. He would do well as an actor.

"Fine!_ Almost_ three years! What difference does it make?! It felt like an eternity," He yelled, and looked at the ground shaking his head. He wiped his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't even care," he cried. "I thought you felt the same way. You could've at least told me you wanted out. I didn't know what happened to you. You were just...Gone." He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and put his head in his hands.

I wasn't completely sure he was faking now. Was I wrong about him the whole time? What if I misunderstood everything...?

"Toby- I..." I straitened up then. It was amazing how fast he could just turn me to mush. "You brought this on yourself, Toby Cavanaugh!" I screamed. My eyes were starting to resemble his. I felt all the blood rushing to my face.

Toby looked up at me then with an incredulous look on his face. "How? What did I do, Spencer? I don- I don't know what I did. Just tell me," he said softly, and his head went back in his hands. He was shaking with sobs.

I resisted the impulse to curl up next to him, rub his back, and whisper to him; everything will be fine, it's okay. When he cried it made me want to cry. I hated seeing him in pain. Even after what he did to me, I didn't want to see him this way.

I sat down to his left a good distance away. I still didn't trust him. But, I decided to tell him the reason I left. Well, part of it. I wasn't going to tell him everything.

"It was about a week before I left. I was coming up to your apartment to...well...just to see you." I lied. I was definitely not about to tell him the real reason. "I was coming up the stairs when I saw your door open." I said.

He was looking at me with an intense gaze, hanging on to every word.

"I- I saw you walk out and you were covered in black. Black hoodie, black pants, black gloves." I sucked in a deep breath and looked skyward, trying to hold back more inevitable tears.

I heard Toby suck in a sharp breath. His eyes widened and he looked as if he were in pain. I saw his eyes skip around as he pieced everything together and made all the connections.

"I couldn't believe it. So I came back for the next four days waiting to see if it would happen again. On the fourth day you came out the exact same way as before so I followed you," I gasped. I couldn't hold them back any more. Tears started to flood down my cheeks. Toby reached a comforting hand toward me trying to wipe my tears away. I just scooted farther away. He couldn't comfort me when he was the source of my pain.

"I saw you meet with Mona. That was all I needed. I packed my bags and left within the next few days." I wiped my face and waited for his response. He was quiet for a really long time, and I wasn't sure whether he would ever speak again. I waited and waited. Didn't he have anything to say to me at all?

He was staring at the ground like he was completely lost. "Spence, why didn't you just ask me about it? Why didn't you-"

"Do _not_ call me that," I interrupted. That was what he called me, when we were together. He knew I loved it. I didn't want him to use it anymore.

He flinched, glanced at me, and then back to the ground. "Spencer, I was just trying to _protect_ you," He said softly and our gazes locked. His eyes were red and his hair was disheveled.

He didn't look like he was lying, but how could I be sure? I couldn't. What if he was telling the truth? What if I had been wrong about him the entire time? What if for almost three years I had believed that he wanted to hurt me, but in the end I couldn't be more wrong? _What if, what if, what if._

"I want to believe you, Toby. I do. Bu-"

"I'm not lying, Spence- Spencer. I would never do anything to hurt you. Why would you even think that," he interrupted.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to so badly it hurt. But, how was I supposed to know? There was no way of proving that his intentions were for my protection. If I decided to believe what he said it would have to be on faith.

"I-" I hesitated.

He looked at me with those blue eyes and I searched them, looking for any sign that his intentions were anything but good. I didn't find any, but when it came to Toby, I didn't have only my feelings to worry about now.

"I'm sorry, Toby. I just...I can't," I said. I stood up and took another deep breath.

Toby dropped his gaze, and looked to the ground. He also stood up and looked like he was reaching his hand toward me, but hesitated and let it fall to his side. He knew I wasn't going to let him in. I wanted to, but there would be other people's feelings in danger if I believed him. I could not risk that. I would not.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please send me a review on what you liked and didn't like. Also review letting me know if you would like to see more. I love hearing from you guys. And, if you have any suggestions for future** **chapters, I would love to hear them! Please, please, please review! :):) - Breanne**


	2. Two Choices

I woke up to someone knocking on my apartment door. _Who the heck is that?_ I reached over to my nightstand and found my phone. I fumbled to find the button that turns it on. It was four in the morning. It must be Hanna at the door. She's the only person I can think of that would show up at four in the morning without calling. ...Unless it was my Mom.

I sucked in a sharp breath.

What if something had happened to Emma. _Oh no_. My mind started jumping to every horrible thing that could've gone wrong. I started to sprint towards the door. Not my most brilliant action. It was pitch black. I stubbed my toe on the corner of my dresser and then ran directly into a wall. I still wasn't used to this place yet.

I finally reached my door. Luckily without any life-threatening injuries, but my side took an unfortunate blow from the corner of my table. I winced and scrambled to unlock the door. I finally managed it and swung the door open as fast as I could. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was long blond hair.

It was Hanna.

"Someone's excited to see me," Hanna said, raising her eyebrows.

I let out a long breath I had been holding. I bent down and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I winced again at the sharp pain that shot through my side. I was so relieved it wasn't my Mom. This was the first time I had left Emma with my Mom since I got back. I was always worried something would happen to her if she wasn't with me. "Hanna. It's just you," I said. I straitened up and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Yep, just me...What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to pass out," Hanna said. "Please don't," she added quickly. "I _really_ need to talk to you."

"N- No, I'm fine. What do you need," I asked.

"Welllll," Hanna said while digging through her neon purse.

I sighed, "Hanna, this better be important. I have class today and didn't go to bed until _twelve_." The incident with Toby yesterday had messed up my schedule. I had to make up for lost studying time.

Hanna looked up from her purse then, "Oh, no. It's important." She was dead serious. She went back to her purse. I think this one beat the record for biggest purse I had ever seen Hanna carry.

"Aha!" She held up two pairs of high heels. One pair was blinding orange and the other was deep blue.

I rolled my eyes. "Hanna, are you _kidding_ me right now?" I couldn't believe she had driven over here at four in the morning to acquire my opinion of which pair of shoes were better. Typical Hanna.

"No. Spencer, I'm in a crisis! I haven't even _looked_ for a hat yet, because I can't decide between these shoes!" She looked at me and I could tell she was at war with herself. This must be a really important event. Then again, Hanna always made a big deal about anything having to do with fashion.

"Why didn't you ask Aria?" Aria was better when it came to this stuff.

"She couldn't decide either," Hanna wailed. I thought she was going to break down in tears so I replied quickly.

"The blue ones."

"Really," Hanna beamed. "I thought so too!" She smiled and held up the blue pair inspecting them. Problem solved.

"You're welcome," I said flatly. Hanna got frustrated over the oddest things. "Now, I really need to get some sleep. You can stay over if you want," I offered. It was kind of lonely without Emma around.

"No, that's ok. I have to get back to Caleb. I don't want him to worry."

Caleb and Hanna had moved in together after high school. Caleb had been hired for a job as a website security designer right after he graduated. From what I could see, it paid really well. They lived in a massive house about thirty miles away from where I currently live. Hanna was so happy with him. I could tell. But, he hadn't proposed yet. Hanna was _always_ worrying about it. She really wanted to get married. I still couldn't believe he hadn't already asked her.

"How's Emma? Is she asleep? _Oh crap_, I didn't wake her up did I," she asked, a look of worry flashing across her face.

"No! No, she's staying with my Mom. I have class tomorrow, so she's watching her."

I was picking Emma up right after my last class. I had promised her ice cream if she behaved well for my Mom. She jumped at the offer. I didn't let her have sweets to often.

"Oh. Well, tell her I said hi and cannot wait to see her again." Hanna smiled and gave me a hug.

I nodded. "Ok. Tell Caleb I said hi," I said and smiled at Hanna.

"I will. And thank you _so so so_ _much_. I owe you one," she said as she started to walk down the hallway.

"I'll hold you to that," I yelled as she made her way towards the elevator. She turned around before the elevator's doors closed, smiled, and waved. I waved back and went back inside. I missed Hanna. Since I'd been back in Rosewood, I'd only seen Hanna about once a week. I made a mental note to visit her and Caleb more often now that I lived so close. I looked at the digital clock on my microwave. _4:20._ I decided to just do a little more studying before class started at six. I had three exams tomorrow.

It was five o'clock when I heard another knock at the door.


	3. Problem Solved

I got up from my seat at the table where all my books were scattered. I jogged to the door. Who was it this time? Maybe Hanna needed my opinion on some more articles of clothing. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Mommy!" I heard my daughter's voice, and felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw Emma with her little arms wrapped around my leg. I knelt down, and she put her arms around my neck. I looked up and saw my Mom standing in the doorway with her purse in one hand and her keys in the other.

"What's going on? What's wrong," I asked frowning. I stood up, still holding Emma. She had already fallen asleep in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Melissa's having the baby. I have to get to the airport," my Mom said with an apologetic look on her face.

Melissa and Wren had gotten back together about a year after I left Rosewood. After what happened between Melissa and Ian it didn't surprise me at all that her and Wren had made up. It was obvious that my leaving Rosewood played a part in this. After all, I was the reason they broke up. They had moved to Virginia together. Wren had gotten a job as a doctor there. My Mother had told me over the phone while I was gone that Melissa was pregnant, but we didn't talk about it much. Melissa never talked to me anymore.

"Didn't you know the due date for the baby? Why aren't you down there already," I asked. I didn't know the due date. Like I said, we didn't talk about it much.

"The baby's premature, Spencer. The due date's not for another three weeks." I could tell she was getting restless. She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I really have to go." She leaned in, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and started fast-walking towards the elevator.

_Great. Now what am I going to do?_

While holding Emma I shut the door with my foot. I started to make my way to her room. On my way there, I glanced at the clock again. _5:15_. I had forty-five minutes to find someone to watch Emma for the day, and then make my way over to Hollis before my first class started.

I walked into Emma's pink room and gently put her down on her bed.

My mind instantly started thinking of people who I could ask to watch her. Emily was still going to Danby and would be just as busy as me with her classes. Aria and Ezra lived really close. Ezra had asked Aria to move in with him after she graduated. But, I hadn't visited Aria since I got back. It didn't seem right to just pop in and say, "Hey! Could you watch my kid for a bit? Thanks!"...Hanna! I could ask Hanna. She did owe me one. Caleb should be working, and Hanna loves Emma anyway.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Helooo," she sang into the phone.

"Hey Han, It's me," I said as sweetly as I could.

"Spencer! Hey, guess what! I found a hat and it matches perfectly with the blue heals," she squealed into the phone.

"Yeah, that's great Han," I tried to sound excited for her. "Can you do me a teeny tiny favor?"

I didn't think she would refuse, but if she did I honestly didn't know what I was going to do.

"Sure! Anything," she replied.

"I need you to watch Emma for the day." I tried to say it as lightly as possible.

"I thought your Mom was watching her," she said confusedly.

"Yeah, I know. Melissa's having the baby, so she had to go to the airport," I paused. "Please, Han. I don't know who else t-"

"Melissa's having the baby?!" Hanna yelled into the phone.

I sighed. "Yes, Hanna. Now I'm kind of in a rush. Will you watch her or not?" I was getting a little frustrated.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally! I'm on my way. I'll be there in like...five minutes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much you're helping me out. I owe you one." I really did owe her one.

"That's what friends are for, Spence. Besides, I needed a shopping buddy."

It took me a moment to realize she was referring to Emma.

"Just so you know, if you take her shopping, Emma is going to ask you for anything she lays eyes on. I don't want you to buy her anything, ok? Just keep walking and she'll forget about whatever it is she wanted within two seconds. Ok?"

"Yeah. Don't buy her anything. Just keep walking. Got it," she said and hung up.

I knew she was lying though. If I was lucky, Hanna wouldn't buy Emma half of the mall.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and sat in the rocking chair across from where Emma was sleeping. I took a deep breath.  
In the few minutes before Hanna arrived, I watched Emma sleep.

She has long brown hair just like mine and a dimpled chin. Her eyes, which are hidden by her eyelids at the moment, are a bright beautiful blue. Just like her Father's. My stomach did a flip as my thoughts traveled to him. Toby.

He didn't even know she existed. She's the reason I went to his apartment that day. I was going to tell him. But then I found out he was a part of the "A Team." Which meant he never loved me. He was just lying. I wouldn't let him lie to Emma like he did to me. So I left. I didn't tell anyone.


	4. On Fire

It was five thirty when Hanna picked Emma up. I told her I would drive to her house after my classes were over to pick Emma up.

I am already exhausted and the day has hardly even begun. From the horrific reunion with Toby, studying until twelve, Hanna showing up at four, my Mom showing up at five, and having to find someone to watch Emma for the day; I really just want to take a nap. But unfortunately that's not an option.

I have thirty minutes to get ready and then get to class. I take a five-minute shower, and put on some jeans and a cardigan. I grab my purse and head for the door. I stop and consider making a quick cup of coffee, then decide to just pick one up on the way if I have time.

It's five forty-five when I leave my apartment. I start walking in the direction of the building where I have my first class. On average, it takes me five minutes to get there. I stop at a Starbucks on my way there, and pick up a venti vanilla latte.

As I leave Starbucks I have three minutes to get to class. I start jogging, concentrating on not spilling my latte. My professor in this class is not very tolerant towards tardiness.

I'm turning the corner of the building I'm about to enter when it happens. I meet a hard impact and the air is forced out of my lungs. I fall backwards and feel hot liquid run down the front of my body. I try to catch myself with my hands, and in the process drop my purse and now empty coffee cup. I wince at the pain that crawls up my side. I already have a huge bruise there from running into my table this morning. Falling down on concrete definitely isn't going to help it heal.

_Has my day not been stressful enough?_

I'm about to just explode with tears in front of everyone on the street, when I look up. I see a bright pair of blue eyes and my stomach flips when I realize who's standing in front of me. All my _almost_ tears transform into rage.

"Spencer! Oh my- I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Toby kneels beside me trying to help me up.

He puts a hand on my back. I flinch at the feeling that races through me. I'm gasping for air tying to catch my breath. Anywhere my skin came into contact with the hot coffee feels like it's on fire. I push his hand away from my back and stand up on my own.

"_What's the matter with you_," I say a little loudly. _Why is he even here? Does he go to college here, or does he just casually walk around corners at Hollis harassing people?_

He looks shocked by my bitter reply.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to bump into you." His eyebrows furrow. He looks confused about something.

"Is everything okay," he asks gently. He starts to take off his jacket, and takes a step closer towards me.

"I don't want your jacket, okay? Ju-_ Just leave me alone_." I take a step back and start to walk away. I want to get as far away from him as possible. I can't stand to be so close to him. When he stands close to me my legs start to tremble and I feel like I'm melting.

I feel his hand grab my arm, and that feeling I always get when he touches me shoots up my arm and spreads across my body. I turn towards him and look pointedly at his hand on my arm until he let's go. I jerk my hand back quickly. He looks hurt by my quick recoil at his touch.

"Here." He holds out his jacket to me. "Just take it. You don't have to give it back." He looks at the ground.

I look at the jacket. It's black leather and carries the shape of his upper body. I think how painful it would be to wear it. Carrying Toby's scent on my back. It was hard enough getting rid of the shirt I took from him when we were together.

"_Thanks,_ but I don't want anything of yours," I say spitefully. I cross my arms over my chest.

He winces. I can tell what I said really hurt him. I feel a twinge of guilt.

"_Please_, just take it." He doesn't look at me. If Toby's the person I thought he was when we were together; he's not going to leave me alone unless I take the jacket.

I hesitate for a few seconds then reach over and grab the jacket, brushing his hand in the process. He looks up at me when our hands connect for that brief second. I immediately look down, trying as best as I can to look like I didn't feel anything.

I must have done a pretty good job because a look of sadness washes over his face. He's about to say something and then thinks twice about it.

I look up at him and our eyes lock. The wind catches some of my hair and it falls across my face, interrupting our gaze. I brush it back behind my ear.

"You don't feel..._anything_?" His voice cracks. He looks at me, searching my face.

I put the jacket on, it's still warm from Toby wearing it. I look at the ground. I think about telling him the truth; that it feels like an electric current rips through me every time I so much as stand close to him. But I don't.

"Thank you," I tell him. "For the jacket."

"You're welcome," he says. I can tell he notices I didn't answer his question. He's staring at me with intensity. Waiting for my answer. What looks like a mixture of hope and worry is in his eyes.

I turn and start to walk towards the entrance of the building. I wrap his jacket tighter around me and imagine him holding me. I let a single tear slip out before I enter the building.


End file.
